


If the snow lies

by orphan_account



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He silently promised himself that if the snow would lie, he would stop. If the snow stayed, he would tell Gill the one truth he’d kept hidden.</p>
<p>He’d never been more afraid of the weather in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the snow lies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh joy, yet another fandom to take over my life. Is it a bad sign that I watched all three series in about a week? I've tried writing several things so far for Lie To Me, but I've not been happy with any of them. I'm more happy with this one than with the others though. I figured that if I just keep writing I'll get there in the end.  
> This particular fic was inspired by the first snow this year coming today, and my friend making a comment about the snow lying. Please enjoy what I've got so far, I'm hoping my muse will consent to a chapter two but I'm promising nothing. So. Um. Enjoy? :)

Paperwork was the bane of Cal’s existence. There was always so much of it. No matter how much he attempted to complete (and, on occasion, burned, tore up or threw out of a window) the piles of paper continued to multiply. And he tried to complete it, he really did, but that had always been more Gillian’s area.

That was partly why, on awakening to several sheets of paper on his head and the sound of Foster entering the room, his first instinct was to make excuses.

“I’m working on it!”

He made a great show of grumbling and pushing sheets of paper around. Gill laughed. The sound, beautiful and sweet, made him turn his head. It always had.

“I’m not mad about the paperwork, Cal.”

“Yes you are.”

He smirked up at her, paperwork temporarily forgotten. She rolled her eyes, but the smile remained. He always loved seeing her smile.

“Actually, I just wanted to make sure you could tear yourself from your work long enough to look out of the window.”

Cal looked up, confused for a split second but turning to look anyway. The white sky was bright enough to hurt his strained eyes. Bringing his hand up against the glare, Cal squinted out of the window just long enough to see thousands of tiny snowflakes drifting slowly down towards the crowded street. The sight was no doubt beautiful, but he didn’t understand why Gillian had come to tell him about it.

That is, until he looked back at her.

A soft smile lit her face. She was watching the snow, but as he looked on he noticed a pattern to what she was doing. She would pick a flake as it came into view and follow it as far as she could before it disappeared, dropping below the window or flying away in a swirling gust of wind. And Cal smiled despite himself because he often forgot that she could be six years old occasionally. Gillian Foster; intelligent, funny, pain in the arse who drank orange slushies and ate chocolate pudding at ten in the morning just because she could. What in the world was she doing friends with a man like him? And now that he’d known her for so long- close on ten years now- and was well and truly in love with her, what could he possibly do about it?

Of course, he couldn’t realistically do anything about it. Cal Lightman getting romantic? The embarrassment might kill him. No, in the end he settled for pessimism. He was usually good at that.

“It won’t lie, you know. It rained this morning. Sorry, love.”

The apology was not something he was usually good at. He kept it in anyway. Foster turned and frowned slightly, hitting his shoulder playfully.

“Stop spoiling it. Can’t we at least pretend the snow will stay?”

Cal sighed and got to his feet, stretching briefly before standing next to her and looking back at the snow. He slipped an arm around her waist and she leaned against his shoulder. Her hair smelled faintly of honey and he breathed in, his eyes becoming heavy.

“I don’t see the point. Why get your hopes up?” he continued eventually.

“I like the snow. It makes the city seem like a nicer place.”

Cal sighed reluctantly.

“Okay then. We’ll hope.”

He silently promised himself that if the snow would lie, he would stop. If the snow stayed, he would tell Gill the one truth he’d kept hidden.

He’d never been more afraid of the weather in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are always very welcome :) Like I said, I'm fairly new here so any advice is brilliant!  
> I'm kind of sad (read- incredibly sad) that this show is over, but I love the fans who keep on creating. Great job, guys! I'm privileged to be a part of it.  
> As with everything I write, I own neither the show nor the characters. Just my ideas and a laptop.


End file.
